1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for guiding spots for acupuncture and stimulation methods thereof, and more particularly, to a device for guiding spots for acupuncture and stimulation methods displayed on a static TV display or a monitor for a convenient use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, acupuncture is a traditional medical science including wisdom and experience of ancestors in three oriental nations (Korea, China and Japan). Korean ancestors have talked about first acupuncture, second moxibustion and third medication. The saying means that if somebody has an illness, it is the first step to take acupuncture needle stimulation, and if it doesn""t work, then to take a moxibustion and the last step is medication. It shows how deeply our ancestors depended on acupuncture therapy.
But we have made little of our traditional acupuncture in today""s modernized society. Therefore, the system of acupuncture has been abolished and this kind of medical science is almost abandoned except as possessed by only a few.
Today""s acupuncture therapy is a new kind of acupuncture developed and researched further by Dr. Tae Woo Yoo for the first time recently in Korea and provided to all over the world. A hand is a micro-universe reflecting a human body and all our internal organs have their corresponding areas in a palm. Therefore, pains in some areas of a body would be eliminated by just stimulating their corresponding areas in the palm. And also, acupuncture therapy is so easily taught by everybody and very effective that anyone who has just a little experience in the method can use it as a home treatment. According to the acupuncture therapy, we feel a pain if spirits and blood produced in the five viscera and the six entrails are not provided into the organs in a body appropriately.
And an illness is attributed to reasons as follows. First is a case that functions of the five viscera and the six entrails are not in a good harmony (if there is a declination). Second is a case that a person has a stiff body. Third is a case that a person has inappropriately fixed bones. In those cases, the most effective method to improve normal flow of spirits is acupuncture therapy, and there are some other therapies such as, ring therapy using five fingers, corresponding therapy in which painful spots are stimulated, and spirits and pulse therapy in which functions of internal organs are fixed by prescriptions according to physical constitutions.
Recently, the acupuncture therapy includes seoam pellets, T-pellets, magnetic needles, electronic beam as well as acupuncture needles. However, those who don""t have expertise in these fields have difficulties in finding spots for acupuncture and curing them without consulting acupuncture-related special books.
The present device was designed to solve the problems described as above. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device displaying spots for acupuncture and stimulation methods thereof on a static TV display or a monitor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for guiding spots for acupuncture and stimulation methods of yumpa therapy, a cyber method without acupuncture instruments.
A feature of the present invention is a device for guiding spots for acupuncture comprising: a CPU controlling storage and output of data according to a control signal by a user; the 1st storage printing stored image data according to a control signal of the CPU; a character data producer printing character data according to a control of the CPU; a RGB data producer transforming data stored in the 1st storage unit to image data according to a control of the CPU; and a video signal transformation transforming the output shape of an output signal of the character data producer or RGB data producer.
Another feature of the present invention is a device for guiding spots for acupuncture comprising: a level displaying an initial display of the guiding program of spots for acupuncture according to a control signal by a user; a level displaying stimulation details according to a control signal by a user; and a level displaying image information about spots for acupuncture in a palm according to a control signal by a user.